An Interesting Dare
by DANash561
Summary: A simple dare for gil can also show Squall and Seifer's true feelings for each other. slash, SxS, dont flame if you're a slashhater, constructive criticism please.


An Interesting Dare

Squall-

"It's about time. Where have you been?" I called to Seifer and the rest of his friends as they got out of the car.

"Jeez, chill out, I had to pickup everyone else." He said as he strode past me into the bar. I hate his laid-back attitude sometimes. I was waiting for nearly an hour. I've learned to deal with it, though. We both just graduated from Garden last year. He wasn't making enough money, so I let him move in to my apartment. It's half the pay off my back, and I didn't need the other room anyways. Besides, he's quiet and doesn't bug too much, so I don't care. It's Saturday night, we didn't have anything to do, so we're just hanging out at the local bar, like every Saturday.

Seifer-

I stood at the bar and ordered a few drinks for everyone, 6 of us, counting Squall.

"Seventy-two Gil." The bartender said.

Ouch. I guess these were expensive drinks. I've been too broke lately, besides, I've only got 16 Gil. "Hey Squally, can you cover this?"

He glared at me as he slammed down the money on the bar and took his drink, going moodily to our usual seats in the back. We followed him back with our drinks.

"I want my money back." He spat.

"I will for a dare." I replied. Everyone laughed behind me.

He rolled his eyes. "What?" He said mockingly. "Kiss Fujin." I said with a cackle. We all turned to look at the eye-patched woman in the corner. "DISGUSTING." She said.

"Hey!" Rajin said with a laugh. "I'll pay you both 72 Gil if you kiss each other!" He cackled.

Squall choked on his drink. I laughed. Personally, I don't mind. I've had my eye on Squall since we came to Garden all those years ago. I wasn't fully sure of my sexuality until I was around 15. Either way, I like guys, and Squall is a guy who I like. Who could resist him anyways? He's always got a gaggle of tittering girls following him everywhere. The only problem is that everybody else thinks I like girls.

"I could use the Gil. Come on, Squally, you up for it?" I asked.

He glared. "I'd rather pass." He said.

"Come on, it's just a dare, ya know?" Rajin said from behind me.

"Yeah, Squally it's just a dare. Don't be a chicken-wuss like your boyfriend Zell!" I said, with many laughs from behind me. I knew that would do it. Names are the easiest way to break him. Everyone started chanting his name behind me. I walked across the bar next to him. We were the only people in the bar anyways. I leaned closer to him. He leaned up too, but kept glaring. We fell into a kiss. It was amazing. I don't know if it was unwilling, but he gave me some tongue.

Squall-

My god, he kissed me. It was a dare, but whatever. I thought I always liked girls? So why did I enjoy it? We were back at home, just the two of us. The others went home.

"Hey Squally, you want another kiss? He asked me mockingly.

I shot him a glare. "Hell no." I lied.

He smirked. "Oh well, you're missing out. I'll be in the shower. Feel free to join." He said, mocking me yet again. I couldn't tell whether he was coming on to me, or just being an ass. I flicked on the t.v, but I couldn't stop thinking about him, or that kiss. I had always liked girls, that's it. But now that this had happened, I keep thinking about when there had been times when I thought about guys. Jeez, it had already been 20 minutes, he was still in the shower, the worst part was that we only have one bathroom, and I need a piss. Another 15 minutes… I stood and pounded on the bathroom door. "Hey, get out, I need a piss!" I shouted from outside the door.

"Then come in, shy guy, I'm not lookin'!" Worst part was, I think I wanted him to.

Seifer-

Alright, my plan is in action. I turned in the shower to face the wall. No matter which way I turn anyways, he's gonna see somethin'. I think he knows I'm attracted to him. I have a good sense for that. That sense is also saying he's attracted to me. Good. I heard him unzip from behind me.

"Don't turn around." He said. I turned around. How else could my plan work?

"Screw you." He said, still peeing.

"Please do." I replied tartly. I saw him cast a quick glance at my body, but I could hardly tell. He kept concentrating on the toilet, not me. So, I couldn't help myself, I looked at him. Nice. He flushed and caught me staring. "Are you watching me?" He demanded.

"Please. I saw you watching me a second ago." I said with a smile. I made a serious face. "Squall, I like guys. You're the first person I've ever told. I can't help but be attracted." I said.

He nodded. "I think I've known. I didn't know about myself, until tonight. You know, the kiss." I expected him to glare, but he gave me a different look. I saw hunger in his eyes, need. I kicked open the shower door, but stayed inside. "Are you coming out?" He asked.

"Nope." I replied. " Be honest, did you enjoy that kiss?"

He nodded again, and that hunger flared back up again in his gray eyes. "Then get ready for a first experience." I said.

He pulled off the black jacket and white tank top he was wearing. He was well built, he just hides it under that damn jacket. What a shame. He dropped the pants. I'm quite surprised at his eagerness. He stripped off the briefs and stepped out of them, and for a second we couldn't help but to watch one another. He stepped right into the shower, and threw himself into a kiss with me, while shutting the door behind him. This kiss was much hotter, and better. I pulled him up against me, driving myself against him. He gasped out with a smile. We kept kissing as though we were oxygen supports for one another, tongues wresting. That was pretty much the only action, for a few minutes. Next thing I know we're collapsing on top if my bed, still kissing. I pulled my face away and trailed my tongue down him, causing more gasps. He flipped me over and drove into me repeatedly, and doing the same as I did with his tongue. My turn to gasp. After quite awhile, we were under the sheets, holding our bare bodies against each other.

"I'm quite glad for this experience." He said.

I nodded. "So am I." I said, and we fell asleep, with many more experiences to come.

Well, I hope you enjoyed this. It's my first try at slash, a bit inexperienced still. Please don't flame if you're a slash-hater, constructive criticism only, please. Thanks.


End file.
